


wake up longing for you

by weeniewife



Series: choking like a dog on a collar [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Dimivain, M/M, Male Solo, Not Cheating, and there was only one bed, but kind of cheating, felix is sad and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeniewife/pseuds/weeniewife
Summary: After a difficult night of Felix witnessing Dimitri slip into an episode that caused a regression in his mental health, he took to the road and drove as far as he could. Sylvain was able to track him down and convince Felix to find a place to stay despite his best friend's insistence that he should be there for his boyfriend who is currently being monitored, and not for Felix.Felix has woken up to Sylvain pressed up against him anyway and he can't help himself.[Modern AU! Tied with evergreen crest apartment au but can be read by itself]
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: choking like a dog on a collar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: apartment au!





	wake up longing for you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the evergreen au where all the 3h folks + some more FE people are living in the same apartment building... but all that is important is that Sylvain and Dimitri are dating each other. Dimitri has had a mental lapse and admitted himself to the hospital. Felix and Sylvain have feelings for each other. And that's all you missed! I hope. I sincerely hope so. Anyway here's felix whacking it

Felix’s eyes snapped open from within a dead sleep. Something was wrong. Something was wrong.

The arm that was wrapped around him tightened only a little but Sylvain didn't stir. Felix relaxed just a bit, willing his eyes to close again. He didn't wake him. It was fine.

Wait.

_ Sylvain's arm was around him. _

Not only was he being held by his best friend, his breath was hot and driving him crazy. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up from the heat. His cock was getting hard from the proximity.

It wasn't right. He'd fantasized waking up like this for years, hoped somehow one day he would see it become a reality. But Sylvain wasn't his - he was only there to watch over him. Only sleeping in the same bed because there was only one in the hotel room, only comfortable enough to be snuggled up to him because they'd done it when they were younger.

Sylvain was with Dimitri. Dimitri was put away. Sylvain wasn't allowed to stay with him overnight, only allowed to visit him during certain hours. He was only with Felix in this stupid hotel because he was too fucking scared to go home and see the holes in the walls. And Sylvain didn't want him to be alone. He got reckless when he was alone.

He hadn't hurt him. Felix kept reminding himself that Dimitri had stopped before he had gone far enough to put his hands on him; however, it wasn't enough to quell the fear. The man was unwell. No matter how much progress was made he would always slip into that bloodthirsty, violent beast. 

Sylvain had tried to tell him that Dimitri immediately had  _ himself _ put into isolation, that he had seen the error of his ways just after coming back from his episode. His old man was likely calling to tell him the same thing, but Felix wasn't turning his phone back on. It wasn't safe. Home wasn't safe.

He only felt safe, at present, in Sylvain's warmth. He might go back to the complex to visit with Annie while Sylvain was coddling the boar. But other than that, he didn't want to leave this exact place. It felt more like home than the dumb apartment did. It felt more like -

His eyes opened again as he felt Sylvain stir behind him once more, but this time it was evident just how close they were. He screwed them back shut, repeating to himself silently that it's just because he's asleep. This is  _ normal _ . It's totally normal. Calm down.

Sylvain's dick twitched against his ass. 

He definitely felt that. It was a thing that was happening. But he was asleep, and that coupled with the breath on Felix's neck wasn't going to let him think of anything else. How many times had he fantasized about this? About waking up next to him, grinding against him, taking him and -

That's where that thought would have to stop. Felix wasn't sure exactly of his feelings on Dimitri at the moment, but no matter what they were it was wrong to be  _ imagining his boyfriend’s dick inside of him when he was pressed up against it. _

Felix attempted to wriggle over so that Sylvain's hips were farther away, but he realized too late that his friend was working with more than he thought.  _ Fuck _ . The fact Sylvain was actually well-endowed and people _weren't just saying that_ drove him a little more wild, filled some gaps in his imagination. Things he'd think of at another time.

He tried his best to think of things that were unsexy to calm himself back down. He could have left the bed and took a cold shower, he could have put his jeans back on and just left Sylvain there. But he didn't want to leave the warmth, he didn't want to leave Sylvain. Felix's selfishness would bite him in the ass later… But it was nice to pretend if just for a moment that Sylvain's arms belonged around  _ him _ .

That he could grind down onto his cock and wake him, that he'd have a smile on his face as he bit down onto Felix's neck in retaliation. He'd probably be a tease. And Felix hated that fact, he wanted to just get it over with, but it still drove him crazy. What would he sound like directly in his ear? What would he say? Hopefully nothing, because he'd be embarrassed and hiss at Sylvain to shut the fuck up when maybe he would enjoy listening, but what  _ would  _ he say?!

“Felix…”

His entire body tensed. Was he awake? Was he aware of what he was doing? Did Sylvain just mutter his name in his sleep normally? Fuck, none of this was helping. He needed to peel himself away and lock himself in the bathroom or something. Felix decided a cold shower was in order since nothing else was going to stop the erection now uncomfortably throbbing in his briefs.

Not thinking clearly, Felix reached down to adjust himself. He'd get up next. Sylvain couldn't have seen him, he was asleep! Yep. It wasn't playing with himself. He'd get himself out of bed now. Even if it woke up his friend, he had to before he saw…

Sylvain’s breath ghosted against his neck again, hot and drawn out. It sent another shiver down Felix's spine. “Sylvain, quit that. I know you're awake.”

He probably shouldn't have whispered. Maybe he would've gotten a rise out of him.  _ Was  _ he sleeping? Felix genuinely couldn't tell. He probably should have let his voice carry as more than a whisper but part of him was still afraid of actually disturbing him.

“You're pissing me off.”

Nothing.

Felix's hand was in his underwear again. He didn't know how it got there, didn't remember reaching down into it. His hand shot out again, and he was absolutely certain the jolt would've woken up the sleeping beauty behind him. But again, nothing. Just a tiny sniffle.

Because Felix was a horny and depraved idiot, that gave him an idea. Maybe he didn't need to go to the bathroom at all. He could just… Make use of the fact that Sylvain was asleep still. He didn't know his roommate was this deep of a sleeper, but maybe he developed that quality after a year of living directly beneath the animal he was dating… With those weird nightmares he always seemed to have.

Right. Dimitri. His childhood friend. The one that attacked him and caused him to have a panic attack in his car until he'd come to and found himself a few hours from home. The one he may or may not have had what could only be described as… Ugh, a  _ moment  _ just a week before. The thing that Sylvain was dating.

Sylvain was a much better man than his reputation painted him to be. Felix had always known that. Sure he'd been a degenerate in his youth, but so was Felix. Hell, he was  _ still  _ causing trouble but that wasn't relevant. Sylvain  _ was  _ a womanizer and a cheater when he was say, nineteen or so - but that incident with his brother and the following years that came after ground him down to something much more refined and adult. His experience in the real world pulled the hair out of his chin here and there, caused those little dark circles to be more pronounced.

He looked like shit before he got to bed. And it was Dimitri's fault mostly! But it rested on Felix, too. He would have to leave early in the morning again to check on the unstable fuck. He would leave Felix in the bed again, probably telling him it was alright to extend another night onto his card if he couldn't come home yet.

He hadn't yet arranged for the holes in the wall to be filled in. Felix would have a reminder if he went back, and he knew how much it would mess with him.

Dimitri’s health was the top priority, just like Dimitri himself always was. He always came before Felix. To the people, to their friends, to Felix's own  _ father.  _ Why was Sylvain acting like Felix was so important? What kind of boyfriend did that?

_ “You're his  _ **_ boyfriend.  _ ** _ You should be with him.” _

_ “You're my  _ **_ best _ ** _ friend, and I'm not going anywhere tonight.” _

Pathetic. 

That's not the way it was supposed to work, and they were living some sort of sick fantasy that would crumble on itself the moment the three of them were all in the same room together. Felix had already gone through several stages of grief, not wanting to uproot his home but comfortable enough with daddy’s money that he'd find a place soon enough. He loved where he was, it was both convenient for work and his poor excuse for a social life. Everyone he cared about was shoved into the same building, and the two at the top of his list (up until the hole in the wall incident) were in the same apartment.

Sylvain would change his mind about this. He was talking nonsense. He couldn't love Felix, too. He was just upset and confused because he picked the most goddamned difficult man in all of Fodlan to sleep with.

Which is why,  _ if  _ he was awake, he was practically egging Felix on. He hadn't escaped the erection pressing into his ass and was now rubbing at his own cock absentmindedly through the fabric that kept it away from him. This couldn't end well. It literally couldn't. He knew that but somehow couldn't convince himself to stop. Sylvain's breath at his neck and the tight embrace he'd gotten himself stuck in was keeping him there, forcing him to take in the moment. He was begging for this fantasy for so many years and selfishly wanted to pursue it knowing it would ruin everything.

Felix was smarter than that, but he was touch starved and had been shaking for two days straight now. He hadn't allowed his mind to replay the scene in the apartment with Dimitri’s eye glowing with murderous intent or the way his features twisted in horror as he regained clarity at Felix's cry for him to stop.

Sylvain would say he deserved the moonlit confession. That he was worthy of love or whatever. Maybe Dimitri  _ did  _ talk with him. Maybe they  _ did  _ discuss Sylvain's feelings for Felix before they ever got together. Of course, it sounded like an excuse by an ex-serial dater, but had he truly been blind all these years? Was he that oblivious?

He let out a soft whimper at Sylvain’s nose nuzzling into his ear, and finally, he pulled himself out of his boxers. He could've cried with how wrong it was. But Felix had never wanted this more. In every place his best friend’s skin met his own, his body was on fire. He could pretend so easily that this was fine, that Sylvain himself was the one with his hand on Felix's cock. The sound of Sylvain's heavier breathing wasn't lost on him, nor was the undeniable throb against him.

There was no way he was still out. Couldn't be.

_ “S-syl,”  _ he hissed through his teeth, but it was less of an insult this time. It was more from a weird mixture of habit and disbelief. His focus was on the fire-hot touch of Sylvain’s arms around him, the soft breathing getting heavier against his ear as though he could catch the lobe in his teeth if he pressed just a bit further. His focus was entirely on Sylvain. It was no longer on how wrong he was for  _ jerking off in bed with him  _ and more focused on how fucking badly he wished it was the others’ hands on him instead.

“Just like that…” Alright, he couldn't pretend to be sleeping anymore. Sylvain was surely awake and in complete control of his stupid, sexy mouth. The tone he'd taken was so sultry and new to him and Felix wanted him to never fucking speak again. 

He wanted him to keep talking.

“I'm…  _ Sylvain,”  _ he cried, his toes curling and his body tensing against him.

“That's it. Cum for me,” Sylvain's voice was a purr in his ear, and that was enough of a suggestion to pull it out of him. He couldn't see it, but Sylvain had positioned himself and craned his neck to watch Felix's movements. His friend was captivated by the way his body convulsed, mouth watering though he knew he couldn't morally do more than he already had.

He shouldn't have allowed it to happen in the first place, it was  _ not  _ the time. But he couldn't help himself. The opportunity seemed far too perfect at the moment, and Felix needed the release. He'd convince himself it was fine. Somehow.

The sheets, the blanket they were previously wrapped in, his hand, his shirt, his boxers. They were all victims of his pent-up lust though he knew better than to allow such a mess. As he felt himself fall from the momentary bliss that came with his release, Felix allowed himself to remember where the hell he was.

Hotel room. Sylvain's arms. The Sylvain that had been his best friend since their childhood, the Sylvain that was  _ dating Dimitri Blaiddyd. _

His eyes were opened wide, his mouth agape as Felix desperately tried to look for something to say. Maybe an insult. Maybe a demand for his friend to get the  _ fuck  _ out of the room. Maybe a question to see how fucking long he was awake. Maybe a request for him to do the same.

But nothing came to him. He just kept his mouth open like a dumbass fish that had been plucked from the pond. Sylvain would have to break the silence.

“...Good morning.”


End file.
